Bad Dream
by MikomiTheKitsune
Summary: Ep.25 and Ch.15 spoilers! Oneshot, Elysia's POV. To those of you who were just as upset as I was about the events of that episode and chapter, this is for you! A happy ending AU for that reason . 'It was just a bad dream, honey...'


Yeah, OK…call me a sappy sucker if you want, but I cried during the epic episode 25 as well. :( If you haven't seen it yet (or read the manga chapter 15) and if you don't want it spoiled, don't read this. So…yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Mommy dressed me in a black dress. I wanted to wear my new pink dress that Daddy got me for my birthday, but she said that I had to wear the black one, and then she started crying. I don't like it when Mommy cries, so I wore the black one. I wonder why we have to wear black today?

"We're…going to the cemetery, Elysia," she told me.

"The old stony grave place?" I asked as I put on my black shoes. "Is Daddy gonna be there?"

Mommy smiled at me, but it seemed like a sad smile. "Yes, honey. Daddy's…going to be there."

* * *

It's bright and sunny, but it doesn't feel like it. Everyone's dressed in black, and it's making me feel sad.

I thought we were visiting Grandma and Grandpapa when Mommy said that we were going to the old stony grave place, but when we got there, a buncha other people from Daddy's work were there too. I don't understand what's going on.

Are they here to visit Grandma and Grandpapa too? But they look sad like Mommy. And why aren't we at Grandma and Grandpapa's stone? Why are we at some hole? And…where's Daddy?

"Where's Daddy, Mommy?" I asked. Mommy said that Daddy would be here. Daddy hasn't come home yet, but he said he had lotsa work to do. I thought that maybe he fell asleep at work.

Mommy smiled down at me with that sad smile again. "He's coming soon, sweetie."

I frowned. Mommy was still sad. Daddy always makes everything better; he should be here and make Mommy smile a happy smile. "Is he late?"

Mommy looked away from me. "No…here he comes, honey."

I tried to look where Mommy was looking, but I couldn't see anything. I really wanted to see Daddy, so I tried standing on my tip-toes to try and see him. The only thing I could see was a buncha guys carrying a big box. I'm still confused.

"Mommy?"

Mommy didn't answer. I decided to stand on my feet normal and wait patiently with her. Maybe Daddy would come to us. The guys who were carrying the big box came over and put the box down next to the big hole we were standing near--oh my gosh! Daddy's in the box! That's a big surprise! I feel happy now. But why is everyone else still sad? Daddy's here. Daddy can make everyone happy. Big Sister Bookworm is crying now.

"Big Sister Bookworm? Why're you crying?" I asked.

She didn't answer me either. The grown-ups are talking now. They're talking about how great Daddy was. 'Was'? Isn't it 'is'? I think that's what Daddy told me once. I'm really confused now…I'm gonna go see Daddy now. He's asleep in the big box, still in his work clothes. I knew it! He fell asleep at work. But then why is he in this big box? Maybe it's a grown-up thing…grown-ups can be really weird sometimes.

How can he sleep through all of the grown-ups talking? That's weird. I don't think _I _could ever do that. That's it. Mommy and Big Sister Bookworm and everyone else are still sad. I'm gonna wake him up, that way he can cheer everyone up.

I tried to tickle his beard. It didn't work, and his face feels cold. Something's wrong. I feel scared now. Mommy pulled me away from Daddy and told one of the grown-ups 'sorry'. Did I do something wrong?

The grown-ups are putting a top on the big box that Daddy's in that has a work ribbon and a work hat on it. I don't understand. What're they doing?

Now they're putting the big box in the big hole. This is weird. Maybe Daddy's gonna jump outta the box and surprise everyone? That'll make everyone happy, right?

The people who carried Daddy in the big box earlier are getting big shovels now. Wait a minute…they're not gonna _bury_ him, are they?…No, that's silly. Daddy has lotsa work to do, they wouldn't do that. How could he do his work in the ground with all of the creepy-crawly bugs and stuff? And he needs to get his work done. He said so. Grown-ups aren't _that _weird _or_ silly…

…They _are _burying him!! "Mom!" I grabbed Mommy's arm. "How come? Why're they burying Daddy?"

She didn't answer me. I want an answer. "Who are those people? Why're they burying him? WHY?"

"…He's gone, baby," Mommy said.

What? Gone? I don't get it. No he's not; he's in the box, and those guys are burying him! "They can't! I don't like it! Daddy said he had lotsa work to do, and if they bury him he won't be able to do it when he wakes up!"

"Oh, Elysia…!" Mommy hugged me really tight and started crying. I don't want her to cry.

"Stop them Mommy!" Why won't she stop them? I don't get it. "Daddy needs to do his work! He told me!"

Is Mommy burying Daddy? Why? Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at Daddy for falling asleep at work? "Why are you burying Daddy, Mommy? Why?"

I don't want them to bury Daddy. I don't want everyone to be sad. Daddy is gonna make everything okay…he's gonna make everyone happy! He always does! He…he _has _to! "DADDY, WAKE UP!!"

* * *

"DADDY!" I remember screaming again.

Daddy ran into my room as soon as I screamed his name. He gave me a big hug that really cheered me up. Nothing like the hug that Mommy had given me before. "Honey, it's alright, I'm here now…" Daddy said. He always cheers me up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I told him. "Everybody was wearing black and everyone was sad and…and…a b-buncha grown-ups were burying you in a big box the ground at the old stony grave place! And Mommy wouldn't stop them!" I cried as I hugged him tighter.

"Oh, honey…" I heard him say. Now he sounded sad.

I looked up at him. "I told them that you wouldn't be able to get your work done if they did that, but they wouldn't listen! You have lotsa work to do! You said so, right?"

Daddy nodded and pat my head. "That's right sweetie. I just ran late at work, but all of that hard work is done, and I'm here now." He gave me a big kiss on my head. "It was just a bad dream. No grown-ups are gonna put _me _in a big box and bury me in the old stony grave place! Okay?"

Now things made sense. It was just a bad dream. I repeated it, asking him just to make sure. "Just a bad dream?"

"That's right."

Oh good. I didn't think grown-ups would do any of that stuff. "I love you Daddy," I said.

"I love you too, Elysia," Daddy said.

I decided to give Daddy the biggest hug that I've ever given in my life. He hugged me back and smiled. I'm glad I made him happy. Daddy can make everyone happy. He made me happy. It was just a bad dream. Nobody's gonna put Daddy in a big box and bury him in the old stony grave place. And everything's gonna be okay.

* * *

I just _love _being able to write fanfics. So Elysia just dreamt it all! Hughes isn't dead!…I wish. Sigh. Precisely why I wrote this. :D My first FMA oneshot; please review! --MTK 


End file.
